


The Day the Ferris Wheel Came Down

by not_poignant



Series: Fae Tales - AUs, Oneshots and More [5]
Category: Fae Tales - not_poignant, Original Work
Genre: Amusement Park, Gulvi doing what Gulvi does best, Highschool AU, M/M, Minor Angst, Mischief, Orphans, Poigdom Week, highschool tropes and stereotypes, hint of an almost handjob, human!AU, prefect vs. jock, that are written by an Australian, vandalism and property destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_poignant/pseuds/not_poignant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gulvi has a peculiar way of showing her disdain for the Amusement Park Prom, which won't allow gay teens to bring their partners. Augus and Gwyn are experiencing difficulty in their relationship, as usual, and Ash is far too popular for his own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day the Ferris Wheel Came Down

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny oneshot!
> 
> You don't really need to know anything about the Fae Tales verse for this. Also, this may be expanded one day, since the storylines mentioned here are all things I've been thinking about for a while. Woot, human!highschool!AU. 
> 
> This is a belated submission for [Poigdom Week](http://poigdomweek.tumblr.com/prompts), representing day three: **Amusement Park**

They found Gulvi by the ferris wheel – a white metal monster, gargantuan and gloomy at night – working with wrenches to loosen lug-nuts at the base with the sort of expertise that indicated she had done things like this before. Augus stared at her in horror, and Ash whooped with delight, then shut up when Gwyn hissed at him.

‘Gulvi,’ Augus said, pulling together the full might of his prefect status, ‘Principal Albion is going to murder you.’

‘Fuck off, dickwad!’ Gulvi hissed, as the ferris wheel groaned threateningly. Ash ran up to her to help.

‘Also, you could all die,’ Gwyn pointed out blandly. He tugged on his shirt, looked around. The security guard would probably notice the ferris wheel coming down and four teenagers being crushed to death.

‘You’re such buzzkills, I swear to god. At least Ash has my back, don’t you, baby?’

‘You know it, princess,’ Ash grinned, though his head shot up in alarm when the ferris wheel swayed alarmingly.

‘Yep,’ Gulvi whispered, grinning. ‘That’ll do it.’

The ferris wheel creaked again. Gulvi was hurriedly picking up all the wrenches. That was when Gwyn noticed she was wearing gloves.

‘Are you hiding your _fingerprints?’_

‘Duh. You’re about as smart as all the dumb jocks, aren’t you? Fuck, why is no one _running?!’_

And with that, she shot past them as the ferris wheel groaned like a beast. Ash was off behind her, and Augus was taking steps backwards and staring up, mouth open, as the ferris wheel started to tilt alarmingly.

Gwyn grabbed him by the elbow and put years of track and athletics to work, forcibly dragging Augus along, moving out of the radius of the falling white fretwork of metal.

It shrieked like a dying beast as it went down, smashing through stalls and stands, and Gwyn and Augus didn’t stop running – fear overtaking Gwyn’s body – until they were two streets away, piling into Ash’s car. Gwyn and Augus panted for breath, Gwyn's feet were burning. Gulvi and Ash were laughing in the front.

‘What. The. Fuck?’ Augus said, his voice turning sinister. ‘I’ll report you myself, Gulvi!’

‘Jesus, back off, bro,’ Ash laughed. ‘She did it for us, you know. They’re not going to allow queers to have their dates at the goddamned Amusement Park Prom, they can’t have their stupid fucking ferris wheel.’

‘It’s a boycott,’ Gulvi said, stretching and leaning back languidly as she turned on the engine and revved the accelerator a few times. ‘If I can’t take my girl out on a date without getting fucking _suspended,_ well...they were asking for it. Now, will the two of you idiots shut up and start making out in the backseat or something?’

‘Someone could have died,’ Gwyn said quietly. ‘Did you check those stalls to see if anyone was in them? What if they were counting out their earnings, or...’

Gulvi turned around, her eyes flashing fire at him. Gwyn swallowed and didn’t say anything else. Ash was already on his phone, texting...who knew. Possibly everyone in the school. He certainly had enough people on his many social media apps to do just that. Gwyn only used his phone for contacting his parents, his coach, some of his training buddies, the school, the doctor. His mother had erased the names of his 'other friends', saying school wasn’t for friendship, but for getting good grades.

‘They will know it was you, Gulvi,’ Augus said.

‘But they can’t _prove_ it was me,’ Gulvi grinned as she pulled out and began driving them all back to Augus and Ash’s place. It was far more fun to hang out in the decrepit home of two orphaned teens who had escaped the foster system, than it was going back to either Gwyn or Gulvi’s homes. ‘Besides, I scrambled the security footage. I’m wearing gloves. We just need to get our stories straight, which is easy, yes? We all caught up for dinner until nine, and then Augus being the killjoy that he is, insisted he go home and complete his homework, then-’

‘That does sound like him,’ Ash said blandly from the front. ‘Doesn’t it, bro?’

‘I’ll have you know I’ve _done_ my homework.’

Gwyn startled when he felt sharp fingernails trail up the outside of his thigh. He stared at Augus in the dim lighting of the car, and when they passed a streetlight, he saw a predatory look on his features. Augus Each Uisge, prefect, A-student and no one trusted him, he'd slept his way through a fair proportion of students and teachers and ended up with too much blackmail material to know what to do with. The fingers were far too clever, individual lines of sensation moving through Gwyn's leg, sending a shiver through his body.

‘And then,’ Gulvi continued, ‘Gwyn went home to sleep before curfew or some shit. I went home to my shrieking family of sisters, _urgh,_ and Ash went to...fuck something? See someone? Gossip? I don’t know, baby, how do you spend your time these days?’

Gwyn stared ahead, not moving, as those fingers curled towards his inner thigh. But as Augus inched towards his crotch, he’d decided enough was enough. He placed his hand on top of Augus’ to stop him, and was clawed for his troubles. Augus dug his fingernails mercilessly into Gwyn’s palm, and Gwyn jolted, glaring at Augus.

Augus smiled at him lazily, and then looked forwards without a care.

‘So we are the only ones who shall ever know about your criminal genius,’ Augus said, shaking his head slowly. ‘They’re going to blame it on Ash though.’

‘Yeah, I’m the fall guy,’ Ash said at his phone. ‘If anything goes wrong, that is. Gotta blame the orphans. Besides, I hotwire enough cars, don’t I? And I’ve _actually_ gotten caught before. Thank all the fucking gods we’re still juveniles.’

‘But we’re _not_ going to get caught,’ Gulvi said, her voice hardening. ‘At most we’ll be questioned. They can’t pin it on us. I _knew_ I shouldn’t have brought you guys along. I thought it would be fun! Amusement park at night!’

‘It was fun,’ Augus said, grinning. ‘Gwyn gives great head no matter what the location. But he’s always so deliciously flustered in public.’

 _‘Augus!’_ Gwyn said, slapping Augus’ hand away and folding his arms.

Ash and Gulvi were laughing in the front.

‘You’re with Augus,’ Ash grinned. ‘What’d you expect? Fucking roses? Not likely.’

‘I’m not _with_ anyone,’ Gwyn said, cross. ‘And stop telling people about this, or I’m done. Honestly, Augus, you-’

‘He’s not telling _people,_ he’s telling _us,_ darling,’ Gulvi purred soothingly. ‘Calm down.’

‘No, he’s telling _people._ Aren’t you? He gloated about it to one of his geek groups, and it got down to track, and now I’m dealing with taking some major shit in the fucking changerooms, not to mention-’

‘You didn’t tell me that,’ Augus said, and Gwyn looked over to see something that could have been real concern. Though how anyone could tell, Gwyn didn’t know.

‘What did you think would happen?’ Gwyn said coldly.

Augus said nothing, frowned. Silence stretched in the car as Gulvi slowed and waited prudently at a red light. For all that she constantly engaged in illegal acts, she drove with fastidious attention to road rules. Finally Gulvi sighed and looked at them in the rearview mirror.

‘You two are the fucking worst.’

Augus delivered a swift, sharp kick to the rear of her chair and Gulvi’s eyes narrowed, and then she smiled at him sweetly.

‘Darling, do you want to walk home? That can be arranged. When the police crawl the streets looking for the culprits, they’re gonna wonder when they see poor little Augus, all on his own, known for inciting mayhem through his brother.’

‘Jesus,’ Ash said, looking between the two of them, ‘give it up for one night, would you? Let’s go home. We can reminisce about how awesome this was tomorrow. Might as well get back quickly, looks like Gwyn’s gonna be breaking up with someone. And then I'll never have to see him again at our place, which - no offence man - but that will be a fucking relief.’

Augus looked over to Gwyn with a question in his eyes, and Gwyn looked out of the window as the lights turned green. He didn’t know what he was going to do. His parents would murder him if they discovered that he was still hanging out with Ash, Augus and Gulvi, but...he liked Augus. There were moments – particularly when they were on their own – when Augus wasn’t the cutting, mean monster he was around everyone else. But that didn’t make the consequences worth it, did it?

He had some hard decisions to make.


End file.
